


Fixation on Authority

by KindnessPunk20



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, Dom clover, Flustered Qrow Branwen, Gay, Its a good time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Top Qrow Branwen, qrow likes sucking dick, they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindnessPunk20/pseuds/KindnessPunk20
Summary: Had trouble thinking of a title cause it's just smut shameless smut with absolutely no context.Qrow tries to shock and surprise Clover for once since he's always surprising him, but it doesn't quite go as planned.Qrow and Clover have a sweet (brief) convo about consent and are a little bit awkward and cute (because they HAVE A CRUSH on each other) before they -respectfully- use each other to get off.Qrow also likes being told what to do in the bedroom and has a fixation with performing a certain oral activity.Clover is good at being bossy.The first chapter is just oral sex, the second chapter is. The other kind.18 and up only!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Eggplant emoji, tongue emoji, water droplets emoji.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic gets pretty pornographic and descriptive. Definitely 18+ only! It's just a lil kinky and super ah horny *blushes*  
> I hope u enjoy

* * *

“Lemme suck your dick...”the man drawled, voice husky, sexy, oh-so-hard to resist.

“Qrow!” Clover sputtered in shock at the forward remark.

“Mm. _Please.”_

“W-what!?” Clover felt his face get hot. Was he hearing this right? _Please?_

Qrow looked him directly in the eyes, expression lustful, but bearing good-humored intent.  
“Oh, c’mon captain... I know you have the hots for me... what’s the problem?

“T-that may be true but I’ll have you know it’s more than that! So forgive me for being a bit taken aback...”

There was a pause. Qrow blinked. His eyes softened a bit. A hint of a smile touched his lips.  
“I know. You’re a good guy. I... respect you a lot ok?”

Clover felt his heart squeeze. Blood was rushing somewhere else other than his heart, though.  
_I mean the man had said please for fuck’s sake._

“That being said...” the devious tone was creeping back.  
Qrow leaned in closer and whispered hotly,  
“I would like to... respectfully, of course, request to take advantage of you and get us both off” Qrow chuckled.

“... I... would not stop you,” Clover exhaled.

“Oh goodie!” Qrow immediately placed his hands on Clover’s sides, squeezing with his fingers, wrenching them suggestively closer.

The Ace Op laughed, letting his body be guided closer to Qrow’s. “Well aren’t you a gentleman?”

“Hey, consent is important and I was coming on pretty strong is all...” Qrow said with a bit of a smile, voice delightfully raspy.

Clover smiled that trademark cocky smile, “yeah, you sure were huh? I liked it... please continue.  
Maybe pick up from the part you were uh...” he flicked his gaze over Qrow, eyelashes fluttering seductively before he murmured,  
“ _begging_ to suck my dick...”

“Ohh...” Qrow shivered at that, arousal surging in his gut. “You’re sure full of yourself...”

“You could be too.”

Qrow’s eyes widened. “S-shit, Clover... hah, and I thought I was coming on strong.”

Clover bit his lip, as if biting back some misbehavior, a smile in his eyes.  
“Hmm, well I’ve ‘got the hots for you’, remember?” His gaze lingered on Qrow’s face a moment, drinking in his handsome features.

Qrow licked his lips, which spread into a cheeky grin. “Yeaaah that’s right. You’re far from subtle, ya know.”  
His fingers started to caress up and down Clover’s sides, hips, up the front of his chest... he leaned forward to murmur seductively and reiterate his earlier question:

“So what’s taking so long then? I want you, you have the hots for me, sounds pretty simple...”

His breathy, gravelly voice made Clover shudder. Qrow’s eyes were a blazing scarlet.

“I mean I’m not all winks and flourish like you so I have to take a bit more of a uh, direct approach...”  
Qrow’s hand’s on Clover’s chest started rubbing, fingers playing and toying at the fastenings of his vest.

Clover looked at him a second. His eyes flickered away and back nervously. He had an idea, but...

“Uh... can I try something? I have a feeling you’ll like it.”

Qrow smirked, then positively purred, wrapping his arms around Clover’s waist and pressing their chests (and lower extremities) together.

“I would love that, soldier boy”

“Ok.” Clover winked with a smile. Then smoothly brought a hand up to Qrow’s chin and gripped it. Firmly. 

He spoke, voice confident and resonating, “Use that mouth for less talking back, and... “  
he glanced down, then placed a bold hand over Qrow’s ass and yanked his slender hips forward into his own... evident erection.

“More sucking. Or begging”

Clover was surprised to hear Qrow moan just a little, out loud, and watch color rush into his cheeks.

Clover chuckled “Ohh you like that huh? I had a feeling you might... you seem very fixated on my authority”

Shit. Ever perceptive wasn’t he? “Yes...” Qrow growled, low.

“I think I’d like you to say yes SIR” he winked again, and Qrow’s eyes widened.

“Shit, Clover, I...” he gulped. He was not expecting this. This was HOT.  
And here he had been expecting to catch Clover completely off guard for once.  
_Brothers, guess it figures he’d have a knack for this... he is a captain after all, so should I really be surprised?_

Deciding to be ... cooperative, (because let’s face it he liked where this was going) Qrow averted his gaze downward coquettishly.

“Yes, _sir.”_

He couldn’t help a touch of sarcasm, eyes flicking back upwards, full of contrived innocence with a sliver of that rebellious Branwen energy.

Clover hummed in approval and. excitement. “Well okay then. Good. Now that we have that settled...”  
Clover disentangled himself from Qrow’s arms and brought a hand up to his chin, stepping back and regarding Qrow.  
All of him. Head to toe.

Qrow swallowed, feeling breathless and turned on, and stayed silent.

“I want you to take off your shirt...”

_Oh I’m doomed._ The commanding tone just suited Clover’s rich voice so, SO well, and his beautiful eyes were shimmering.

Qrow usually hated being told what to do. Outside of intimacy. He had little respect for authority, preferring to do things his own way.  
But when someone took the control away in the bedroom...? Left him and his pleasure at the mercy of someone else...? It was like...  
he could stop worrying about everything for once and just let go.

And Clover bossing him around was just plain hot.

“Qrow. Pay attention. Shirt. Off. Now.”

Qrow cleared his throat, shifting his weight, his lower half tingling. He knew he was embarrassingly hard already.  
“Y-yeah, yeah, hold your horses...”

“Qrow.” Oh ouch. His tone was so low and menacing.

_Am I in trouble?_

“I thought I told you to address me by ‘Sir.’ Now I know you’ve made a habit of being disrespectful in the field...”  
Clover started to pace around him.

_This cocky son of a..._

“... but I’ll have you know that behavior will NOT go over well tonight.”

Clover paused somewhere behind him, and pulled Qrow roughly backwards against him, causing Qrow to gasp.  
He felt Clover’s lips against his ear, and shivered in arousal when he heard his next words.

“Have I made myself clear, Branwen...?”

“... Yes, sir...” Qrow all but whispered, his heart thumping, his body alight with excitement.

He _really_ liked where this was going.

Oh but he couldn’t let smug Mr.-Dominant-Captain know it, could he?

Clover backed away, and Qrow turned around to meet his eyes, while making quite the seductive show of taking his shirt off.

He wasn’t about to be the only flustered one, no sir.

He flicked his tongue over his lips, parting them slightly in an attractive pout, his slender fingers slowly unfastening clips, buttons,  
(why did this shirt have to have so many stupid layers?) deliberate in his pace, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

He watched Clover’s expression get a bit lost, soaking up the sight of his exposed skin once the shirt had finally been discarded.

He risked speaking up in a husky voice “You like what you see, capn’? Hmm I do aim to please...”  
he let a lilting tone color the tail end of his statement.

Clover cleared his throat. “Yes. Adequate. Now, strip the rest of the way.  
Oh, and make it sexy, like you just did. That was nice.” He grinned, and winked.

Qrow gaped a bit feeling as though he had backed himself into this corner.

But he really had to try not to stare when Clover started palming his hard-on through his pants,  
the white fabric doing little to hide the sensual outline of that cock he was just dying to-

“I’m waiting, Qrow.”

“R-right. Uh.. yessir...” Qrow exhaled, feeling every hair on his body standing on end at Clover’s intense gaze on him.

He let his eyes slide shut, trying to calm down a bit so he didn’t just jump Clover’s stupid sexy bones.  
He let his fingers suggestively tickle and tease down the expanse of his chest, breathing a soft moan when he briefly toyed with his nipples on the way down.

Qrow’s eyes were closed, so he couldn’t see Clover staring, very nearly slack jawed, enraptured as he watched.  
Qrow’s finger’s continued down, drawing the gaze along with them across his beautifully defined chest—  
of course it was, how could he not be cut after swinging that huge scythe around one-handed?

Qrow’s eyes opened into the most sultry, beautiful half-lidded expression, so lustful and enticing, his cheeks pink, his bangs falling slightly in his eyes.

He started to undo his belt, the clanking breaking the silence.  
Qrow roughly yanked it free of the belt loops, and went to undo the pants-button. As he was unbuttoning and unzipping, he was stepping closer, closer,  
pushing the pants down and stepping out of them with a saunter til he was standing right in front of Clover, panting slightly, but making bold, blazing, direct eye contact.

Clover couldn’t help but break character for a moment.

“Qrow you’re so... so beautiful...”

And then they were kissing. Qrow made a soft noise of appreciation and approval, melting against the surprisingly soft kiss.

And even though it was tender, the feel of Clover’s lips on his own was enough to send a hot wave of arousal rushing through his body.  
They were so soft! And he smelled so good! Like aftershave or mint or something else refreshing and invigorating but somehow spicy and...

Clover pulled away and Qrow just rolled his eyes (half heartedly, inside he had butterflies) “Yeah, yeah. You’re a sap, you know that?”

He smiled and looked into Clover’s face, only to be met with a severe expression, a glint in those gorgeous eyes

_Uh-oh. Boss Clover is back..._

Qrow swallowed.

“You sure do like to talk back...

Time to make use of that snarky mouth of yours. Get on your knees.”

“..fuck...” Qrow‘s knees nearly buckled, the harsh command causing heat to rush to his groin.

“What was that?”

“I-I mean... yes sir...” Qrow managed before gracefully sinking to his knees, thighs spread slightly, cock swaying in between his legs, _fully_ erect.

Speaking of erect... Qrow was now eye to eye with Clover’s considerable bulge, which made him squirm and become even more turned on.

Clover laughed softly as Qrow openly stared.  
The captain placed his hand on his bulge for emphasis, rubbing a little and letting out a throaty almost noisy moan.

“Why don’t you help me take it out...?” Clover made a show of lazily stretching his hands up over his head, watching Qrow intently with a sparkle in his eye.

Qrow almost too-eagerly started unstrapping the belt buckle, his fingers hurriedly pushing it to the side, then unbuttoning and unzipping Clover’s pants.

Clover bit his lip watching how quickly Qrow fiddled with it all, finally yanking the pants down, bringing his hands over Clover’s ass with an indulgent squeeze that caused him to groan softly in his throat.

The moment the boxers slipped down and Clover’s thick cock bounced free, Qrow let out an audible moan.

Clover laughed softly at this and said lowly- “Wow... somebody’s a slut for cock.  
I want you to ask me to suck it. Say please like earlier.”  
He tangled his hands in Qrow’s hair with one hand, forcing his head just out of reach of his hard-on, which he held in the other hand.

“Mm h-hey...” Qrow objected breathlessly, eyes blinking sluggishly with arousal, panting slightly as Clover pulled his hair a bit.

_Shit how is he so good at this? I’m a mess... a naked, horny mess..._

“Well, what’s it gonna be...?”

Qrow hesitated. Then he made eye contact.  
somehow his gaze was still so blazing and defiant despite being in such an otherwise compromising position, and just slowly, teasingly drew his tongue over his lips as if to say ‘this is what you’re missing out on’.

_This guy is something else!_ Clover thought in awe, trying not to let a dumb expression show on his face at how stunningly HOT Qrow was.  
He licked his lips before continuing.

“Hello?” Clover asked in a fake annoyed tone, “still waiting!” and, in a lewd and bold display, sort of slapped his cock lightly against Qrow’s cheek, causing the man to gasp and squirm, Clover’s hand still firmly gripping his hair. Qrow exclaimed,

“mm! F-Fuck you!”

“Hah! Not yet you’re not...” Clover held Qrow by the hair with the one hand and kept himself hard by stroking it smoothly with the other. He saw Qrow’s eyes rake over his hard-on and swore he saw him panting with want. “You’re staring, Qrow. Just admit you want it...”

There was a beat.

“Fine. I... I wanna suck your dick...”

“Mmm I know, now say please~” He pulled his hair harder.

Qrow gasped, making Clover’s insides flutter.

“I wanna suck your dick! Please!” The man finally exclaimed, seemingly flustered.

Clover shuddered in pleasure and anticipation at the desperate tone in Qrow’s voice.  
Watching the beautiful man reduced to a horny mess at his feet was _definitely_ doing things to Clover and making it difficult to focus.

But focus he did, and he let another sly remark drop from his lips,

“Oh of course you do... slut”

Qrow’s eyes opened and he fixed another affronted and defiant glare on him, opening his mouth to argue, no doubt, but his back-sass was stopped short by Clover pushing his throbbing hard-on into Qrow’s sassy little mouth.

“Mmmmfff!!” Qrow moaned _loud._

And Clover shuddered at the pleasant, delightful warmth that surrounded him down there. “Ohhh good... this is good.”

Clover watched in awe as Qrow’s eyes slid shut almost blissfully, and he moaned again— what a sexy sound.

Qrow couldn’t help but let out continual soft moans as he felt Clover’s girth filling up his mouth— he had been thinking about doing this all night, after all...

Qrow sucked lightly, massaging with his whole mouth and putting pressure on the underside of it with his tongue until Clover backed off a bit, letting his wet cock just barely slide out of Qrow’s lips.

“Good, Qr-ooh!” Clover was cut short in surprise as he watched Qrow follow his cock with his tongue, eagerly licking the tip and teasing it.  
At Clover’s moan, those eyes that had been closed cracked open to survey his bossy captain.  
Qrow knew the eye contact with the cock on his lips would be devastating, and judging by the way Clover’s cock twitched at his lips, he was right.

Qrow murmured against Clover’s cock “Clover, you’re staring...”

Qrow hissed in pained pleasure as, again, he felt Clover pulling his hair. “You have a back talk problem. I think you need to put that mouth back to work hm?”

This time Qrow just groaned out in an extremely seductive tone, “oh yes SIR..,”  
before scooping up the head with his tongue, and sucking the leaking tip of Clover’s hard-on into his mouth, sucking lightly, swirling his tongue.

Clover moaned in sheer pleasure, forgetting himself for a moment before uttering “g-good...”

So Qrow kept going. His hands came up to grip Clover by the hips as he continued, working more of that hot cock deeper into his mouth, using his tongue and all the warm heat, and sucking. He felt self-satisfied as he heard Clover’s breath picking up, his low moans, and blissful sighs of pleasure.

Qrow was worked up, to be sure, his hard-on absolutely aching in between his legs.

_I wonder if I can get away with..._

He brought one hand around to grope Clover by the ass, (that _perfect_ ass, hell the guy was like a bronze statue for crying-out-loud) making the man groan and push his hips forward slightly. “Mmnn” Qrow moaned, mouth full of cock, and brought his other hand down in between his legs to lightly stroke at his impressively hard erection.

He got a few strokes in, trying not to moan too desperately, before he suddenly felt Clover pulling his cock out, all wet, and Qrow gasped.

“Did I say you could touch yourself...?”

“Nnnh...! Fucking hell, Clover..!”

“Stop it.”

Qrow panted, and it took a concerted effort for him to remove his hand, a whimper escaping his lips.

“You know, Qrow... if you need something, all you have to do is ask...”

Qrow flicked his gaze upwards.

It was a mistake.

Clover’s cock was _right_ there, so hard and the damn expression on his face as he looked down on Qrow- so sly and confident. He was holding onto that hot dick of his with one hand, teasing it against Qrow’s lips.

He shuddered. He knew what Clover wanted.

He wanted him to beg.

Qrow wanted it _so_ bad.

“Please...” he said gruffly. “Please, I need it...”

Clover moaned softly at watching (and feeling) the way Qrow murmured that request around the tip of his hard-on. It took a LOT of restraint on his part to not just push back into that _surprisingly skilled mouth_ of his. Like wow, he was pretty close there for a moment.

“Mm, need what, Qrow? Be specific.”

_Son of a... “Please,_ lemme touch myself!”

“Please, who?”

“Ugh, dammit!” Qrow was really squirming, his face feeling incredibly warm and flushed, eyes blazing with frustration and absolute want- need.

“Please, SIR, let me touch myself, SIR...!”

Clover clicked his tongue. “Your tone could use some work, but very well. However you have to continue that amazing work you were doing with that hot mouth of yours...”

Qrow couldn’t help but moan out of relief, his hand immediately rushing in between his legs to stroke fervently. “Yes sir...!”

And then Clover’s girthy member was in Qrow’s mouth again.

He moaned, and resumed his work with a level of fervency that matched his strokes, and Clover found himself rather speechless.

“Ohhh, wow, Qrow...! Holy...” The Ace Op panted, his hands tangling in Qrow’s messy salt and pepper hair.

Waves of pleasure were starting to overcome him.

Meanwhile, Qrow was...

“Mmh! Mmff...” Moaning frequently, the hot sounds causing soft vibrations that added to the sensation.

His mouth was wet and earnest. He was alternating between taking it deep, and pulling back to just suck the tip, flicking the tongue around it, getting so wet and sloppy that saliva started to drip out of his mouth.

It was _incredibly_ hot.

Qrow didn’t know if he could take much more.  
He really did love the feeling of that cock in his mouth, and Clover had all but fallen silent except for moans and groans and gasps (Qrow noted with satisfaction that he finally shut that handsome mouth up).  
Qrow couldn’t help the noises escaping him as his own clock was throbbing in his hand. He was getting... really close!

Suddenly, he felt Clover gripping him desperately, hard, and felt him thrust into his throat. “Mmff!”

Qrow looked up at Clover and saw an expression of sheer bliss on his handsome face- god he had a jawline for days that man- and Qrow could tell he was getting close too.

Qrow started focusing all his energy on bringing Clover over the edge. He wanted to give that smug fucker the best head of his life.

He added some additional sensation by squeezing and massaging his hand around the base of Clover’s cock while his mouth lavished the leaking tip with attention.

“Oh _Qrow!’_

Clover came quickly after that, and both men moaned in satisfaction, Qrow happily swallowing the hot, salty fluid (ok, so yeah maybe he was a bit of a slut for cock, whatever) while Clover moaned rather loudly, long drawn out moans of ecstasy, knees almost giving out.

There was a moment before Qrow pulled off and licked his lips. “Mm...” He gave a self satisfied smirk aimed up at Clover.

“Holy heck... Qrow... that was amazing...”

“Yeah,” he panted, voice delightfully raspy, “I am pretty good, huh...”

He then rose to his feet, and it was hard to ignore the way his still hard, neglected cock bounced.

“Ahh...” Qrow indicated towards it. “I think I’m gonna need you to cooperate with ME now...” He grinned.

Clover shivered, still feeling residual waves of pleasure. How could this man go from whimpering and begging to confident and sexy like a simple flip of a switch?

Qrow stepped close and yanked Clover close by the lapels on that stupid vest he was still wearing, and practically growled a mere inch from his face,  
“I wanna fuck you, Clover.” His eyes sparkled. “I wanna fuck you _so_ bad.”

Clover gasped.

Qrow breathed out, “get ready soldier boy, cause you teased me and taunted me and now--”  
He smashed their lips together, sucking and biting Clover’s lip before barely pulling away and whispering against Clover’s mouth,

“--you’re in for the pounding of your life...”

  
  



	2. fire emoji, winking emoji, peach emoji, peanut emoji.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two: the event. Qrow tops. Clover's a power bottom. Porn with ~feelings~ They have a big ol crush on each other!

* * *

“You got a bedroom you’d like to show me to?” Qrow breathed, pressing heated little kisses against Clover’s chin, neck, cheek, collar-bone, meanwhile his hands were busy unfastening and persistently pushing Clover’s uniform to the side.

“Y-yeah... Hah...” Clover moaned softly at the feeling of cool air hitting his exposed chest, and the feeling of Qrow’s fingers caressing over the skin— it tickled slightly, making the man shiver.

He still felt muddy brained- so warm and relaxed, coming down from his uh, rather powerful orgasm...

_Qrow really knows what he’s doing, huh?_

Clover wasn’t exactly surprised— it wasn’t hard to believe that he’d perhaps had his fair share of admirers.  
The guy was like, super hot! Beautiful, even. So kind, and capable too, with a razor-sharp wit and GOODNESS that voice of his.

Clover heard that voice in his dreams.

The gravelly, sexy voice in question brought him back to reality:

“Mm well by all means, lead the way...” Qrow pulled the vest the rest of the way off and threw it aside.  
He lightly, teasingly pushed Clover along with one hand, while the other settled between his legs, lightly stroking, keeping himself oh-so-distractingly firm...

“Hey, eyes up! And chop-chop! I have _needs!_ ” Qrow teased, although his grin and slight flush to his cheeks let Clover know his admiring gaze was definitely appreciated.

A few moments later saw them toppling onto the bed and into a kiss, Qrow clambering on top of Clover with a needy gasp, which turned into a husky moan as their lower parts rubbed together.

“Mm, getting hard again already?”  
Qrow pulled his mouth away, and pushed his hips downward again, their legs tangled together, all the bare skin on skin feeling so warm and good.

“Ohh, w-what can I say, you have that effect on me, beautiful...!”

How did he still manage to be so charming?

“Flattery will not get you out of your punishment for tormenting me,” Qrow hummed amusedly.

“Mm I should hope not!” Clover replied as Qrow kept rolling his hips, moaning and kissing at Clover’s neck again.  
He tasted so good... and even though moments ago he was burning with extreme want, threatening to bang it out hard and fast, right now he felt like he wanted to make it last forever.

Well, if his body would let him. He was painfully hard after all, and a sudden buck of hips upwards from Clover caused him to shout.

“Fuck! D-don’t do that, Cloves!”

“Hmm are you bossing me around now?”

_“Yes!”_ Qrow hissed. “Now, shut up!”

Clover grinned, “Make me”

And make him Qrow did, smashing their lips together. They both moaned noisily, tongues feverishly getting involved.

They had both wanted this for so long.

But there was no time for sentimentality— sheer, pressing need had overtaken every rational thought.

So maybe not make things last as long as possible.

It had been long enough, right?

“Where’s your lube, soldier boy...?”  
Qrow growled, sitting up on his knees between Clover’s legs. His hands started massaging up and down the expanse of Clover’s muscled thighs.

Clover dutifully retrieved the lube from the bedside table drawer, and Qrow wasted no time snatching it up.

“Mmm, somebody’s needy...”

“I thought I told you to shut up.”

Clover gasped in pleasure (and a bit of pain) as he felt that _amazing_ mouth pressing hot and wet bites and kisses to his inner thigh as Qrow shouldered one of those muscular legs— it was a good thing he was strong from years of wielding Harbinger because goodness the man was BUILT and his legs were no exception.

Qrow continued licking and kissing Clover’s thigh, the junction of his hip, and pelvic bone, while his hands were at work lubing up his fingers.

Qrow sighed in comfort at suddenly feeling a gentle hand stroking at his hair, fingers tangling into it. He heard Clovers panting breaths, saw the way he was trembling with restraint and trying not to buck up his hips.

_What a perfect man..._

"You ready...?" Qrow murmured hotly, looking up, his sparkling garnet eyes connecting with those stunning green ones, 

Clover just nodded.

Qrow gave a trademark crooked little smile before nuzzling his face back into Clover’s leg, the hand holding it up squeezing slightly, massaging.  
He hoped the feeling would be a relaxing accompaniment to when he slid that first finger in.

“Hahhhh...” He heard his partner sigh.  
Qrow pressed more kisses to Clover’s skin, trying to breathe and be patient as he slowly worked that finger in and out because all he wanted was to bust his way into him because _holy shit_ it was so warm and tight in there...

“Fuck, Clover... I can’t wait to be inside you...!”

“P-patience, hah!- is a virtue, Qrow!”  
Clover gasped out, hands grabbing handfuls of the sheets in surprise as Qrow went ahead and pushed another finger in.

“Mm true but I have a feeling you can take it,” Qrow laughed a sinful, sexy little laugh, which tickled against Clover’s thigh, causing him to buck his hips slightly.

The larger man let out indulgent, low moans as Qrow’s long fingers explored deeper, giving him just a hint of the fullness and pleasure that was to come.

Moments passed like this, until the pace became far too slow.  
Clover wanted more and he knew Qrow did too.

“Qrow! I-I thought you said this was supposed to mm- be a punishment...!”

Another sexy laugh. “Oh you want it rough?”

Clover cried out at the third finger, getting stretched and worked and deeply explored.

“Hey, yeah I think I like hearing you moan like that, lucky charm...” Qrow curved his fingers upwards, hoping he could brush that special place that would make Clover-

_“Qroooww!”_

“Ahah there it is!” Qrow pushed his fingers in and out, curving them and relishing in Clover’s noisy moans. He continued until Clover was a squirming mess before removing his finger with a self-satisfied lick over his lips.

He briefly crawled upwards, dragging his tongue along Clover’s beautifully defined torso just to reach the man’s face, give him a kiss, and whisper devastatingly: “I’m gonna fuck you now...”

Qrow resumed his place between Clover’s thighs, and Clover couldn’t help but stare as Qrow lubed up that throbbing (gorgeous) cock of his- it was so hard and there was a drop of pre-cum visible at the tip...

Qrow really had been waiting a while for this.

“Maybe you should take a picture next time, it’ll last longer..” Qrow breathlessly chided, feeling Clover’s shameless stare.  
“Too bad you don’t have time for that right now, though.”

And with that Clover gasped, clenching his eyes shut as he felt that hot, slick member push slowly, but steadily, unrelentingly, inside him— all the way in one long, agonizing but-oh so-fucking-hot go.

Qrow just about collapsed then and there with how fucking _good_ it felt _brothers_ it had been a while!

“Oh shit, Clover... “ Qrow paused and just panted for a moment, letting the warmth and pleasure wash over him.  
It was almost too much after being teased and turned on all night.

He opened his eyes to see Clover’s half lidded, flushing, breathless expression greet him.

“You’re hot stuff, y’know...?” Qrow murmured softly, drinking in the sight and starting to move slowly.

“L-lucky you, huh...?” Clover managed, breathlessly, the remark causing Qrow to roll his eyes and grumble “ok, now you’re really in for a punishment.”

Clover jerked his hips, casing Qrow to yelp as he was plunged in deep. “I accept my punishment with dignity.”

Qrow took the hint, and started to pick up the pace.  
His hands that still were absently stroking sweet little patterns into Clover’s thighs and hips began instead to grip them _hard._ "Hah, nothin’ dignified about this!”

Clover hissed in satisfaction “Goodness, Qroww!”

Qrow’s breathing started getting quicker with exertion as he started moving in and out with deep, powerful thrusts, trying to work his way up to a sufficient “pounding-of-your-life” pace as promised.

Meanwhile, Clover was turning out to be kind of a power bottom.

The man shuffled his leg off of Qrow’s shoulder and adjusted the angle, Qrow now firmly situated in between those beautiful legs, which were bent at the knee.  
Clover used the leverage to push his way up and down in time with Qrow’s thrusts.

Qrow cried out again, loudly, as over and over again he was engulfed by that amazing heat, and what Clover was doing was just...

“Mmm fuck yeah, Cloves, you’re a-amazing...!”

Clover was breathing a tad laboriously, his muscled torso beginning to take on a sweaty sheen— a hot sexy sweaty glistening man that Qrow was getting lost in...

“Qrow I want- nnh- I want you to touch me...”

“Ohh?” Qrow thrusted deep. “You need some help with this?”  
This being Clover’s hard on which was bouncing slightly with every powerful thrust. Qrow gripped onto it, firmly, causing Clover to let out a yell of a moan.

But Qrow’s hand didn’t move, and his thrusts slowed down to pace so agonizingly slow it had to be designed to tease.

Clover all but whimpered, and Qrow licked his lips at the sight of Clover writhing ever-so-slightly in want.

“I think I wanna hear _you_ beg this time around...”

Clover gasped, gaze widening as he glanced up at Qrow. “ahh, you’re so...” words died in his throat at the sight of Qrow.

His bangs were sweaty, falling adorably into his face, and his eyes were shimmering with mischief.  
His cheeks were pink with exertion; Clover loved watching the way the sheen of sweat on his stomach and arms made his muscles glisten.

“Hmm, speechless, are we?” Qrow’s thrusts all but stopped, and his grip around the base of Clover’s cock tightened.

“Don’t you want me to keep fuckin you...?” He murmured, Clover was panting.

“Y-Yes...! Of course I do...”

Qrow offered one of those sultry laughs of his, and stared right into Clover’s eyes.

“ _Beg._ Say please.”

“Hah...” Clover tried to buck his hips up, and in response Qrow leaned forward, releasing Clover’s twitching member for now and gripping both of Clover’s wrists instead, squeezing tightly. He slammed them down into the mattress above Clover’s head, rolling his hips slowly.  
“Oh, Soldier Boy wants to be stubborn, does he...?”

“I... Qrow-!”

“You’re not moving from here until I get what I want, hottie.” Qrow nearly sang, nuzzling into Clover’s neck, before biting down and sucking softly.  
He breathed, sending tingles over the wet skin:

“Oh how’d they take it if Captain Ebi showed up with a hickey? Wouldn’t that be so unprofessional? Maybe if you beg I won’t leave one...”

Qrow punctuated his taunts with slow agonizing strokes in and out, pulling practically all the way out, just the tip inside, which left Clover feeling empty and desperately craving contact.

“F-Fine! _Please_ Qrow, don’t stop! PLEASE touch me and screw me and... help me come...!”

Qrow moaned audibly at that, and growled,“Yes _sir_ ” only this time it was a taunt, before he slammed his hips forward, abruptly burying himself deep inside, pushing against that _special_ spot on the way in.

“Oh _shit_! Yes!” Clover cursed. He was a gasping mess, all pretense of control or authority completely forgotten.

Qrow watched the man with satisfaction; pleasure and warmth coursed through him as he resumed his furious pace, sitting back up between those hot legs and releasing Clover’s wrists, but keeping their fingers laced together lightly- a sweet gesture binding them closer in this passionate moment.

The men were both moaning and panting, blissfully getting lost in each other’s bodies and smells and noises.

Qrow thought everything about Clover was so perfect and beaming and made him feel warm all over; in his heart, brain, and most definitely his body...

And Clover _loved_ being around Qrow. It was exciting and wonderful, and he found the older man to be so beautiful, inside and out.

_He feels amazing inside me too, holy hell!_ Clover thought to himself, his brain swimming with heat and pleasure.

Qrow was grunting and panting, moaning and gasping; his fingers were starting to grip harder around Clover’s fingers, and the way Clover was pushing back and up into him was just rocking his world— he knew he couldn’t hold on much longer.

“C-Clover, you’re... I’m... I’m getting-!“

“Yes Qrow, do it babe...”

Clover let the pet name slip out in the heat of the moment— he couldn’t help it, Qrow just looked so _good_ and felt so perfect!

“You’re doing amazing, Qrow, yes...!”

“Can I...?”

“Yes!” Clover sat up slightly, releasing Qrow’s hands and gripping Qrow hard by his hips, burying him deep.  
Qrow hissed and gasped, and before he could do anything else, he was overcome with sensation, and his pulsing member unloaded everything inside that heavenly heat.

The men both convulsed and gasped, Qrow choking out Clover’s name, voice raspy and like music to Clover’s ears.

Despite rapidly becoming a melting pile of mush on top of Clover, Qrow began admirably stroking away at Clover’s cock, like he asked.  
After few gasps, moans, and thrusts of the hips, it wasn’t long before hot fluid was spilling out all over Qrow’s hand and Clover’s stomach, that god-among-men letting out the most _beautiful_ blissful moans (at least Qrow thought so) as he came for the second time that night.

Qrow softly pulled out after a few seconds, and relaxed, resting his forehead against Clover’s.

There was a moment of perfect silence only punctuated by their shared panting breaths.

They slid together in a soft, tender kiss.

Then, Qrow flopped to the side, back on the mattress, panting slightly. “I hope you feel that one tomorrow, lucky charm, and think about me...”

“I think about you every day already. And how can you be so snarky right now?”

Qrow huffed, but felt his heart flutter at Clover’s remark. “M’always snarky. Just like you’re always infuriatingly charming.”  
Clover rolled over to his side, propping his head up on his elbow and ignoring the mess for now- he was too blissed out to care. “You think I’m charming?”

Qrow gave Clover a dubious look, and deadpanned. “Only sometimes. Right now you’re being annoying.”

Qrow swore he heard Clover practically giggle, and before he knew it he was getting scooped up into an embrace, Clover suddenly lavishing him with little soft kisses to his cheeks and nose.“You’re so cute when you’re contrary!”

“Sh-shut up!”

“Mm, make me?” It was a request this time.

And make him Qrow did. Eventually they’d get up, clean up, change the sheets. But right this second, there was just a blissful kiss.

Qrow decided internally that he’d need to shut Clover up more often. He was pretty annoying (charming) after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what did u think? Comment if u nutted >:) sorry im stupid and gross.  
> How did I do with characterizing them? I tried to include some banter u know a girl loves banter.  
> I really wanted to soften things up too because I love them together romantically, and also their friendship, and I wanted to convey at least an impression of that. Thank you for reading and for all the kudos and such so far! Maybe one day I will write something that isn't porn but as i have established i am stupid and gross lmao.


End file.
